


Blame It on September

by evilfox



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: Mark和他的朋友们来到海边度过大学之前的最后一个暑假。





	Blame It on September

【序】

摆渡船靠近岸边了。

Mark双手撑着栏杆，T恤衫被海风吹动。背上的双肩包里装着他的全部行李。对此Dustin已经评价过“你度假的打扮和上学没区别”。他有点后悔没在码头的小商店买个墨镜，这晃眼的日光已经超过了他——这个纽约孩子——的承受力。

Dustin在暑假开始之前早早计划了这次旅行。

如果这是关于你想和Chris发生点什么，为什么要扯上我？听到这个计划时，Mark理所当然地发出质疑。

只约他一个人的话也太明显了。这是Dustin的理由。

你已经不能更明显了！Mark指出。你和他申请了同一个学校！

这不能算。Dustin不以为然地扁扁嘴。任何一个SAT高过1500的人申请哈佛都很正常，那是个好学校。

Mark无言以对。他不记得自己最后如何接受了Dustin的邀请，也许他根本没接受，反正学期刚一结束那家伙就挥舞着机票一副“已经安排好了”的样子，将Mark拖进这个旅程。

船向着月白色的沙滩慢慢靠近，海水由深处的暗蓝色渐渐过渡成透明的湖绿色。海滩上人来人往，像每一个盛夏里被游客攻占的度假胜地。Mark很快决定了他不喜欢这个地方：太多阳光，太多肤色健康、身材性感的混蛋。

Dustin看上去很兴奋，已经拿出相机开始拍摄。他打扮得就像个标准的“愚蠢美国游客”，戴着棒球帽，挂着腰包，准备随时做出大惊小怪的反应。Chris穿了件休闲款的白衬衫，袖子挽了一半，靠在另一侧船舷旁，柔软的金发被海风吹着微微飘起。

“天啊他真可爱。”Dustin捂着心口一副要栽下船的样子。

“这事你应该去跟他说。”Mark不留情地躲开好友企图靠向他身上的尝试。

“啊，已经等不及想潜水了。”

“你什么时候学会潜水的？”

“没学过。”Dustin乐观地说。

船靠岸了，Mark跟在他的朋友们身后走下跳板，被前来迎接的度假村员工带着异国口音的热情话语所包围。

拖鞋踩着细腻的白沙，不远处的酒水站里传出令人想扭动身体的热带风情音乐。Mark环顾四周，看上去每个人都那么放松，享受着拥挤的人群、吵闹的音乐和紫外线辐射。

在他确定这一切对他毫无吸引力之前，一个男孩吸引了他的视线。那男孩穿着花哨的夏威夷衬衫和沙滩裤，和他的同伴们用某种拉丁语言调笑着，Mark听不太清楚，像是南美西语或是葡语。他的确长了一张拉丁面孔，令人羡慕的茂密头发和浓重的眉眼。

出于某种未知的缘故，那男孩似乎也看到了Mark，那双深邃的棕色眼睛里流过清甜的笑意。

 

【1】

Mark坐在阳伞下，隔着墨镜目送他的朋友们追逐打闹着奔向淡蓝色的海浪里。

他向后躺倒，并确定自己被完全置于阳伞的保护范围内。他从包里拿出一本原文版的《小东西》，心不在焉地读起来。基于显而易见的原因，Dustin不准他带电脑上路，他就带了几本书解闷。  
这里比起他们下船的那片海滩更清静一些，Mark默读着那些法语字句，淡淡腥咸的海风梳过他头上的发卷。

“嗨。”有人说。

他听出了这把声音：那个大眼睛的拉丁男孩。但他不确定这和他有关。

Mark抬头四顾，确定那男孩是在对他招呼——他正向着这顶阳伞走过来，与Mark目光相接。他今天没穿衬衫，裸露的胸膛是略深的小麦色，但以一个海滩男孩的标准还是过于白净了。

“……嗨。”Mark放下书。

那个男孩低头走进他的伞下，浸湿的头发向后贴着，深色的大眼睛有些好奇又有些躲闪。

“不下水玩吗？”那男孩问。

“不，谢了。”

“为什么？”

这需要理由吗？当然不是因为他六年级那年被游泳队的孩子们扔进泳池差点淹死。

“我觉得人想到海里去是个很奇怪的想法。”不知为什么他脱口而出。

“有人认为这是因为所有生命的起源都在海里，也许我们都有回归起源的本能。就像鱼类回游什么的。”

“我想我没有。”Mark摘掉墨镜，“我不理解‘回归’的想法，我只想去没人到过的地方。我不认为回归是人的本性，人类讨厌重复，人总想搞点新玩艺，这就是为什么我们没待在海里等着被做成熏鱼罐头。”

他知道有些人希望高中生活永不结束，朋友们不会分开，谁也不必认真学习、工作、承担责任。Mark不属于这群人——并不是因为他的高中生活乏善可陈，相反，他在高中遇到了默契的好友，制作了吸引硅谷巨头出价百万美元的应用软件，他倾向于认为自己度过了充实的高中生涯，尽管这其中不包括约会和性体验。

没有去路的人才会怀念来处。当你知道前方的一切只会更好，又怎么会想回头呢。

“你真有意思。”那男孩向他露齿而笑，“能问你名字吗？”

“Mark。你呢？” 他反问道，指望着听到Javier、Fernando之类散发着浓郁拉丁味道的名字。

“Eduardo。”

嗯，也差不多。

“南美人？”

“是的，巴西。”

这就是为什么他的俊美容貌让人想起一切热烈而危险的事物：足球，黑社会，雨林野生动物，诸如此类。

“你是哪里人？”那个名叫Eduardo的男孩在他的躺椅旁边席地而坐，裸露的脚背上有先前穿人字拖晒出的两道白印。

“纽约。”

“酷。我一直想去纽约。”

“没什么好玩的，其实。”

“我想去那里工作。”

“做演员？”

那少年又笑了，“做银行。我知道，这听起来不怎么酷，但是⋯⋯”

“能赚到快钱。”Mark接过他的话。

他愣了一下，“呃，是的。”

钱，光鲜的头衔，华尔街对于一个渴望向上层阶级流动的移民男孩有足够的吸引力。

“你住哪家酒店？”Mark问，也许他们可以在酒店的大堂吧里喝点什么，难得来到一个酒保不会板着脸要你出示身份证的地方。

“不，我……我在那边的潜水中心上班，我住在店里。”

“哦。”

……一个想当银行经理人的潜水店服务员。Mark开始怀疑这家伙接近他是为了向他兜售什么潜水体验套餐。

“话说在前头，”Mark觉得有必要给他的新朋友打个预防针，“我对潜水没兴趣。抱歉不能帮你增加提成奖金。”

Eduardo大笑起来，“放心，我不是来推销的。”

你最好不是。Mark想。我还不想假期第一天就刷爆我姐的信用卡。

 

【2】

隔天一大早Dustin就跑来敲门。

“Mark！Chris！！”他在门外大喊。

“闭嘴！”Mark用枕头盖住自己。

Chris笑着爬起来去给他们的朋友开了门。

不用说，这样的住宿安排也是Dustin的别扭所致：他不要和Chris住一间房，因为那“太明显”；他也不要和Mark住，因为那样他去Chris一个人的房间时就“太明显”了。

“你们怎么还在睡！别忘了今天要去钓鱼！”Dustin兴高彩烈地宣布。

是的，钓鱼。

昨天他们几个在海边聊得起劲，本想去喝一杯，Eduardo推说自己要回店里倒班，许诺改天带他们去海上钓鱼。

你不怕坐船，对吧？Eduardo问他。

Mark纠正说：我也不“怕”下水，只是不那么喜欢水下活动。

那就这么定了。Eduardo问了他们住哪家酒店，说一早就去大堂接他们。

等等，钓鱼多少钱？Mark警觉地问。

Eduardo的脸色变得有点差，赌气似的说：一个人50美元，不贵吧？

Mark没有提出更多异议。

回到房间后，Dustin耿耿于怀地数落他：都是你的错，他本来不要收钱的。

是，等他拿出账单你就傻眼了。Mark说。都是你一副好宰的样子我们才会被野导游缠上。

Wardo才不是野导游。Dustin争辩。还有，别说得好像你没一个劲盯着他看。

看看又不犯法。Mark嘀咕着。

他得承认他的眼光没少在Eduardo身上流连，但这不就是人们来海边的重点吗——欣赏那些裸露在外的火辣肉体。尽管Eduardo的身材还不足以称为“火辣”，他看上去只是个半大孩子，年纪与Mark他们相差无几，单薄的胸膛和细长的四肢，与那些肌肉健硕的海滩男孩无法相提并论。

Mark还能提出更多关于“Eduardo也没那么漂亮”的论据，但他知道，等他到达楼下，看到那个拉丁男孩穿着沙滩装、赤着脚、倚着廊柱等待的姿态，这些挑剔都将毫无意义。

都是因为他的姿态。一定是这样。Eduardo那不可思议的天然姿态。当他披着海风跑向沙滩的另一侧，轻盈流动的步伐如同踩在云上。

“所以他不是个骗子。”最后一个走进电梯的Dustin按下了“1”层，“如果他的目的只是钓凯子，就不会来找我们了，对吧？”

Mark嗤之以鼻，“他当然要来找我们，我们是‘人傻钱多’的美国游客，骗子最喜欢了。”

“Mark，我们是出来玩的，别总是这么紧张。”Chris一只手搭上他的肩。

“这不是紧张，只是常识。”

电梯门在他们面前打开，Eduardo正像他想象的一样，在大堂一侧的廊柱旁椅柱而立，今天还没下过水的蓬松褐发堆在额前。

“下午恐怕会有大浪，我们早去早回。”Eduardo说着拎起他脚边的保温箱。

 

【3】

目之所及已经不见任何海岛，Eduardo关掉了引擎。

“就这里吧。”他说着打开保温箱，拎出一条鱿鱼拍在箱盖上，用小刀切成细条。

天色有些阴沉，晴天里宝蓝色的海面此时更像是松绿色。四周全无二致的景色令人难以辨清方向。这支小艇刚好能坐下他们四个人，慵懒的海浪时而轻轻推动艇身。

Eduardo拉开一卷鱼线，把切好的鱿鱼穿在鱼钩上。

“用过这个吗？”

Mark摇头。他只在纪录片里见过南美丛林地区的男孩子们用这东西钓食人鱼。据说食人鱼的味道还是不错的，如果不考虑“把吃过人类的鱼当食物算不算同类相食”之类的伦理问题。

Eduardo抛出铅坠，让它牵着鱼线沉入幽深的海水里。

“你试试，很容易的。”他把鱼线交到Mark手里，开始着手制作另一副渔具，“比钓竿更容易。”

实际上Mark没用过钓竿，也不指望真能钓到什么东西。Eduardo为他们每个人放好鱼线，最后牵着自己的线坐回Mark身边。

“接下来做什么？”对面的Dustin捏着鱼线，兴致勃勃地望向他们的导游。

“等着。”Mark说。显然这是唯一可能的答案。

“这附近有鲨鱼吧？我们会引来鲨鱼吗？”Chris问。

“有可能。”地理知识完备的Dustin抢着说，“不过，在这个区域捕猎鲨鱼是违法的，如果钓到鲨鱼要放回去。”

“我觉得Chris担心的不是这个。”Eduardo忍着笑说，“但是不用怕，这里没有危险的动物。”

Mark忽然觉得手上的鱼线动了一下，还没来得及开口，对面的Dustin也大叫着：“啊！有鱼！”

两个人对看了一眼，开始各自疯狂地收卷鱼线，卷了半天，提出水面的线尾只有空空的鱼钩。

“我发誓我刚刚钩住什么了。”Dustin懊恼地抱怨。

“我也是。”Mark跟着说。

Eduardo从他们手里拿过鱼钩，重新装上诱饵，“可能是炮弹鱼。它们能把鱼饵扯掉。”

太阳在薄薄的云层后透露端倪。Mark和他的朋友们把换了新饵的鱼钩抛向泛着星点银光的海面。

“嘿，我猜有东西咬钩了。”Chris匆忙地收线，Eduardo靠向船舷去帮忙。

片刻后，一条彩色的海鱼甩动着不成比例的大头破水而出，被Chris的鱼线拎上船来，Dustin爆发出夸张的欢呼，把他手里的鱼线丢给Mark，自己举起相机拍个不停。

“就是这个坏蛋偷我们的鱼饵。”Eduardo把那长着骇人大头的动物从鱼钩上摘下来，丢进鱼箱里。

“这货能吃吗？”Chris问。

Eduardo给出了肯定答案。

也许是因为抓住了小偷，接下来的捕猎变得意外地顺利。Dustin钓上了两条黄鳍鲷，Mark得到一尾不知名的红色小鱼。

在Eduardo收纳猎物的同时，年轻的游客们竞争似的各自装上新饵，开始又一轮等候。

这真可笑。Mark这样想着，却还是紧张地看向水面，又看向他的朋友，暗自盼望自己的鱼漂先动摇。

“啊！”Eduardo忽然吃痛地叫了一声，从鱼箱中猛然抽离的手上拖着那条被他们虏获的炮弹鱼，那水族扁平的身体随着受害者慌乱的手甩动，两对可怖的龅牙死死钳着他的食指。

“操，”Mark丢下鱼线，起身试图帮忙，却无从下手。

Eduardo又甩了几下，那丑陋的家伙落下来掉在船底，不甘寂寞地翻滚、摇摆。Chris俯身想抓回猎物，那滑溜溜的身体却一再从他手下逃脱。

“打它的头！打它的头！”Dustin在旁支招。

话音刚落，Mark攥着切鱼的小刀凑过来，一刀背打在那家伙头壳上。鱼不再动弹了。

“它死了吗？”Dustin惊魂未定地缩着手，Mark也没放开小刀。

“大概没有。”Eduardo捡起大约处在晕厥中的炮弹鱼，扔回鱼箱里，压上盖子。“这家伙命很硬的。”

Mark轻轻舒了一口气，把小刀放回工具箱。他注意到Eduardo被咬伤的手指还在淌着血。

“你的手怎么办？这里有急救用品吗？”

“别这么紧张。一点小伤。”Eduardo抬了抬下巴示意对面舱底的铁皮药箱，“里面有酒精和绷带。”

“手抬起来，举高点。”Mark命令似的说着，弯腰去拿了药箱，又坐回他的向导身边。

“已经止住了。”Eduardo这样辩称，但还是听话地抬起了手。

Mark牵过他的手放在自己腿上，动作麻利地完成消毒和包扎。的确如伤员自称，这只是个小伤口，处理它甚至用不着中学安全课的内容。Mark只能认定这份莫名的紧迫感与他一贯良好的执行力有关。

“你刚刚还说没有危险动物。”他无情地挖苦着，合上药箱。

“只是条小鱼。”Eduardo狡辩着，无意识地摸弄着包扎好的手指，“又不会吃人什么的。”

它们是为数不多会主动攻击潜水者的海洋动物之一，意思是它们很危险。Mark想坚持自己的观点，却只是想了想。也许是Eduardo手指的动作使他分心了。

“谢了。”巴西男孩用一种藏不住欢喜的眼神瞄了他一记，“不该让你做这个的。”

“没什么，”Mark耸耸肩，“我们不能让你流着血开船，不是吗。”

 

气象预报没出错，下午的海浪翻高了许多。

小艇被浪头高高掀起，Mark感到有一瞬间腾空而起，接着又直落回船凳上，砸得尾骨生疼。暗蓝的海面在他们身边起伏涌动，马达声和海浪的呼号混在一起，搅乱他的心思。Mark紧紧抓住船舷上的绳索，试着调整自己的呼吸。

我不该答应的。他想。

每次从浪头上颠簸而下都让他一阵胸闷。苍蓝的海水下面是无尽的幽暗世界。他感到呼吸困难，手上的力量在渐渐流走。

“喔哦哦哦哦哦——”Dustin大叫着，“你确定我们不会翻吗！”他的声音被风浪掩盖，更显得滑稽。

“没事！”Eduardo喊回去，“就快到了！别担心！”

最好是这样。Mark想着，注意到Eduardo在忧心地瞄着他。接着，开船的男孩向Chris喊道：

“Chris！你抓紧Mark！”

“好的，没问题。”

Mark感到Chris同样纤细的手挽进他的臂弯，将他系紧在自己身边。

他们赶在风势变得更大之前靠了岸。

 

当远方的浪声轰鸣如雷时，Mark和他的朋友们已经坐在海边的小餐厅里吃着烤鱼，喝着啤酒。Eduardo聊起潜水时遇到逗趣情景，关于一位手欠的游客非要把比目鱼身上的沙子拂开。也许是酒精的作用，此时的他似乎比之前更为健谈，耳根处泛着微醺的潮红。

“我们明天能去潜水吗？”Dustin有些跃跃欲试。

“明天预约的话，也许要再等两天。”对着Dustin略显失望的脸，Eduardo不得不追加了一句，“没办法，现在是旺季嘛。”

Chris抬起手肘碰了碰身边的卷发男孩，“Mark，真的不去吗？”

Mark摇头，“你们去吧。”

“别担心，我可以陪他在海边干点别的，也许踢踢球什么的，”Eduardo说着看向Mark，“怎么样？”

“你不是要带他们去潜水？”

“我会帮他们预约最好的潜导。”Eduardo解释说，“他们不需要我。”

是什么让你认为我需要你？Mark想。

“Mark对于海洋有些独特的见解。”Chris抱怨似的说。

“别讽刺我，”Mark的眼神无意识地垂向盘中被吃空的鱼骨头，“我只是认为人类亲近海洋是不合逻辑的，你可以说这是人性自毁倾向的表现，毕竟，海面下没有空气和声音，没有人类生存必须的任何东西。”

沉入水中的时刻，就像是被切断了一切羁绊。就像是被这个世界遗弃，就像……从未存在过。

他记得那些孩子们在泳池边大笑不止。惨白的灯光打下来，他的惊恐与孤独无所遁形。带着消毒剂腥味的池水开始灌进口鼻，他无法呼吸。下沉的过程如此漫长，仿佛脚下是万丈深渊，是永无终结的惩罚。

“没关系，不是所有人都……”Eduardo的话被几乎同时开口的Dustin打断：

“但你不是一个人在海里，”Dustin不遗余力地推广着，“有氧气和其他设备，都在你的控制下；你还有一个潜伴，有人在你身边保护你。”自称没参加过潜水活动的他听上去倒是不缺相关常识。

在他们将要开始更多争论之前，Eduardo有了个主意：

“反正这两天还预约不到，要不要先试试浮潜？”

 

【4】

“非常简单，”另一个导游在向他们展示呼吸管的工作原理，“你们要做的只是保持呼吸均匀，正确穿戴救生衣……”

坐在船凳上的Mark出于谨慎紧了紧救生衣的系带。

“你确定吗？”Eduardo在一旁拧眉看他。

“是啊，怎么了？”

Eduardo提议过陪他在海边喝点饮料、打打球什么的，但他不喜欢“Eduardo放弃工作来当他的护花使者”这个主意。他不介意一个人清静地度过假期，他不需要“特别照顾”，可他无法对着Eduardo那双涌动着善意的褐色眼睛说出拒绝的言辞。唯一合乎逻辑的决定是和朋友们保持一致行动。

于是他来了，在船上，在一片高耸的岩壁附近，据说能欣赏到丰富物种的浅海区域。

“你有恐惧症，为什么不告诉你朋友？”Eduardo压低声音对他说。

“我没有。”Mark否认道，“我只是……不怎么感兴趣，我说过了。”

Eduardo没穿救生衣，但他是个海滩男孩，Mark知道为他担心是没有必要的。

“别离船太远，好吗，”下水前Eduardo神情严肃地叮嘱他，“如果需要帮助，我就在附近。”

“知道了。”Mark扶着船梯慢慢下到海水中。

Dustin和Chris在不远处讨论游去距离岩壁更近的地方会不会更容易看到海龟，同船的其他游客也各自漂散去寻觅值得一看的水下风景。

Mark试着像别人一样把头埋进水里，心跳飞快。

匀速呼吸。是的，匀速呼吸。他提醒自己。

令人安慰的是，下方的世界并非深不见底的幽暗去路，这里的水很浅，他能清晰地看见海底的细沙和珊瑚。

一些瑚蝶鱼和岩豆娘在他眼前经过，而后他注意到那是Eduardo在他身后放出面包屑吸引鱼群。

我就在附近。Eduardo是这样说的。

Mark感到自己的心跳平静下来，他开始划动手脚试着让自己前进，他知道Eduardo就在身后注视着他，寸步不离。

大群六带鲹依着海面游过，无数个银光闪烁的身体聚散出变幻不定的形状；身上排列着整齐横纹就像穿着海军衫的石鲈，快速扭动着逃离这些陆上来客的视野。

Mark游得有些累了，就伸平肢体，让海水带他漂流。他的视线漫无目的地扫过四周，有一片矿物色泽的蓝色斑块远远躺在海底的珊瑚礁上。

他伸手拉住Eduardo，抬头露出水面。

“那是什么？”

“什么？”Eduardo抹了一把脸上的水，顺势将湿透的深色头发向后拢去。

“那个，”Mark的手在水中向下指着，“蓝色的，像是矿石什么的，我看不清……”

Eduardo向水里看了看，俯身扎下去，轻松地潜向海底。他用手指轻触那片蓝影的边缘，宝石般的蓝色随之收缩成一道细线，旋即消失无踪。Mark明白了那是什么：一只羞怯的海贝。

Eduardo调转身体，像他下潜时同样利落地浮上水面，露出有些顽皮的微笑。

“砗磲。”他解释说。

“它真漂亮。”

Eduardo在他身边踩着水漂来荡去，

“你喜欢蓝色，是吗？”

“事实上，我有点色盲。我看不到太多颜色，但我能看到每一度蓝色。”

“哦。”Eduardo脸上有一瞬间的悲悯，而下一秒又恢复了愉快的兴致，“鲨鱼也是色盲，它们是很帅的掠食动物。”

Mark敷衍地“嗯”了一声，对这些话中的关联感到费解。他固然不认为自己是那种能被形容为“帅”或者“掠食性”的类型。

不过……万一他是呢？

 

一个小时后，Mark筋疲力尽地爬上甲板时，感到肩头和大腿后侧火辣辣地疼。

“你晒伤了！”Eduardo在他身后叫道，“天啊你没涂防晒霜吗！”

“我……忘记了。”

对于一个极少参加户外活动的北方男孩，防晒霜就像是另一个星球的物产。

“晒得不轻啊。”Eduardo凑近观察他的伤处。

“疼吗？”Dustin这家伙还伸手去戳，收到Mark龇牙咧嘴的一记眼刀。

大约是由于疲劳，返航路上每个人话都很少，Dustin捧着他的相机回看水下抓拍的每个瞬间，和身边的Chris左膝靠着右膝。一只细小的螃蟹悄悄爬过众人脚边。

“我们店里有好用的修复乳，等我回去拿给你。”Eduardo用这个理由问走了Mark的房间号。

 

【5】

晚饭前，那个潜水店男孩敲开了Mark的房门。

像他们说好的一样，Eduardo带来了半瓶晒伤修护用品，Mark伸手去接，对方的手却收了回去。

“去床上趴着，我帮你擦。”

Mark耸耸肩，决定恭敬不如从命。好在他有先见之明，把Dustin和Chris赶去吃点心了；现在他不仅乐得与Eduardo独处，还即将得到一些额外犒赏。

他回到床边，脱下T恤卧倒，感到身边的床垫在Eduardo坐下时微微下陷。清凉的乳液滴在他肩上，随后是Eduardo温暖柔滑的手心。

伤处仍然疼痛，但Eduardo的抚摸让一切都不是那么难以忍受。

“介意我问个问题吗？”

“什么？”Mark对着床头放空，线条尖锐的下巴陷在松软的枕头里。

“你怕水，又不喜欢晒太阳，对户外活动没兴趣……到底为什么来这里度假？”

Mark翻了个白眼，“都是Dustin的主意，这家伙一直暗恋Chris，又怕两个人单独旅行‘太明显’，就带我来当掩护。”

那双手离开了他的肩，转移到下身，将他的裤腿卷高一些，露出大腿后侧的伤痕。

“我猜那是他表示‘想和你一起旅行’的方式。”，不知是否错觉，Eduardo的话里带着些羡慕的味道。

“……是吗。”Mark发现自己从没这样想过。

“你们几个是最好的朋友，对吧？”湿润的手指在他腿上轻轻推揉，“如果他们两个成了一对儿，你会变成多余的那个，他不想让你感到被冷落。”

Mark回想着那两个人坐在船上肩靠着肩、腿贴着腿的样子……长久以来，他总是认为Dustin太蠢而Chris太迟钝，这是他们还没有宣布成为情侣的唯一原因。或许不是。或许他自己才是迟钝、愚蠢的那个。

而Dustin也未必像看上去那样粗枝大叶。毕竟他也被哈佛大学录取了，不是吗。

深深的挫败感使他想把自己埋进枕头里。

“……我想试试潜水，”他忽然说。

他想留在朋友们身边，试着成为这个夏天的一部分。或者只是试试停止充当那个让所有人扫兴的存在。

“如果你愿意当我的潜伴（buddy）。”他翻身起来，补充道。

“……那就说定了。”Eduardo扣上瓶盖，从床边站起。随之回弹的床垫让Mark的心有一瞬间失重。

一阵节奏欢快的舞曲从Eduardo的沙滩裤口袋里传出，他摸出手机按下接听，对Mark做个“抱歉”的口型，走到阳台上去接电话。

Eduardo并没留心关上门，也许是因为他没在说英语。

那么，Mark想，如果我不小心听到什么那也不是我的错。但他的葡语并不好，Eduardo又讲得很快，只能勉强听出“钱”“别烦我了”之类的字句。

又争吵了几句后，Eduardo挂断电话回到房间里。

“怎么了？”坐在床上的Mark仰头问他。

“没什么。”

“你可以跟我说说，没关系，刚说了要当朋友（buddies）的，记得吗。”突发的冷幽默令他自己都有点吃惊。

Eduardo被他逗笑了，尽管那笑容里仍然夹着苦涩。

“是我父亲……”他说了几个字，又懊恼地摇摇头，像是不确定该怎样表达。

“怎么了？”

“我不知道该从哪说起……”

“……他找你要钱吗？”

Eduardo吃惊地睁大眼睛，也许是没料到Mark能听懂他们的只言片语，又或是对Mark偷听他的电话感而不悦。但他最终沮丧地点了点头。

“我爸的债主，他们不是好说话的人，”

Mark无法不联想到那些动作电影里描写的里约黑帮。

“如果还不上月息，他们会带走我妹妹。我不能让这种事发生，不管我爸怎么对我……”

Mark怔怔地听着。他听着Eduardo用平淡的语气讲述这些遭遇，就像这只是日常生活中极为寻常的一部分。他想到自己的姐妹。他们——成长在优渥环境里的姐弟几个——都没有过任何真正意义上的困难，但他知道，假使命运调换，他也会不惜一切代价保护她们。

“我该走了。”Eduardo说，笑容有些勉强却不显得虚伪，“你休息一下。”

没等Mark理清自己的想法，那个巴西男孩已经告辞离去，从外面轻轻带上了房门。

 

【6】

“感觉好像提前开学了。”Chris对Dustin小声说。

“我不讨厌上课。”Dustin照例乐观地答道。

体验活动开始之前是漫长的教学演示，他们听得都很认真，不只是因为这关系到每个人的安全——毕竟他们都是擅长学习的孩子。

当教练开始重复某些重要事项时，自认为已经记住了所有必要信息的Mark会偶尔开小差去偷瞄在后面搬动潜水用具的Eduardo，后者敏锐地察觉到他的视线，抬眼向他笑了笑。

“Mark，”教练在他眼前弹了个响指，“Mark，这很重要！”

“好的，是的……抱歉。”他自有心虚，也并不想惹这个魁梧的澳洲教练生气。

他听到Eduardo在后面偷笑，回头瞪了一眼。

 

真正的难题是在上船之后。

Mark和他的朋友们一起进行入水前的最后检查，戴上配重后寸步难行的感觉激起他心里种种不必要的忧惧。

这很安全。他告诉自己。实际上，潜水的事故率比大部分常见的运动项目都要低……不，这和事故率什么的没关系，他本来就不该有独自沉入海底变成枯骨之类的荒谬想象，不是吗？

只是……他仍然不愿想起下沉的过程是一场如何漫长的折磨。

“没事的，Mark。”Eduardo盯着压力表的指针，“你能做到的。”

“希望你是对的。”

Eduardo查看了他的面镜和呼吸管，笑着比了个“OK”的手势。

如果这是死亡的感觉，在这之后的是不是重生呢？

 

荡漾着白光的水面渐渐远离视野。

海水推挤着他的身体，带他去向一切恐惧和挣扎的来处。他的世界里只剩下自己的呼吸声。

Eduardo握着他的手，无处不在的海水使一切触感变得不真实。但他依然能感觉到，透过那柔软的手心传来的，信任和力量。

在这个本该杀死他的深蓝怀抱里，他感到鲜活……和自由。

一切生命的来处。他想。

鱼群在他们身边纷纷掠过，未成年的海鳝在岩缝间探着头呆呆张望。寂静无声的海水里，每一方寸都充满生命。

他缓慢地踢动脚蹼，感到有人轻敲他背后的气瓶。Mark转过头，他的潜伴伸出手向斜下方指着什么。

他沿着Eduardo所指的方向看下去。

一条灰礁鲨招摇着白尖的背鳍，翩然游弋在它的蓝色帝国。

 

【7】

将近傍晚，Mark刚从潜水过后的头痛中解脱出来。Eduardo像之前一样穿着沙滩装、打着赤脚出现在酒店门口的时候，Mark正坐在大堂外面的凉棚下，盯着一本数学习题。

“你在看什么？”Eduardo好奇地凑上来。

“Dustin不准我带电脑过来，所以我带了书。”

“他怕你会全程窝在酒店打游戏吗？”Eduardo拉开椅子，不见外地在他身旁坐下。

“不，是编程。”他纠正说。

“所以你是那种……‘黑客’什么的？”

他不是很喜欢Eduardo说‘黑客’的口吻，但他仍然觉得这个巴西男孩的笑容异常甜蜜可亲。

“我喜欢和程序打交道，只是这样。”

Eduardo识趣地结束了这个话题，转向桌上的书本和笔记，“这是什么？”

“线性代数。听说很难考过，想提前念一点……我就是闲不住。”

“你觉得呢，难吗？”Eduardo问他。

“有一点。”但这不是个能和潜水店男孩探讨的话题。Mark准备合上书、跟他的新朋友去吃晚饭，“无所谓，反正我也还没去上过课，只是随便看看……”

Eduardo按住了他想要合上书的手，“是哪里不懂？”

“……你干什么？”Mark有点懵。

“看看我能不能帮上忙，”Eduardo说着，目光落在摊开的书页上，“设U ⊂ R^(n-k)是一个开子集……” 

他读了题设和Mark的笔记，拾起书本，

“等我一下。”他跑向对面的餐厅，向门口的女服务生要了一支白板笔，拿着笔和书轻快地跑回来。

“这实际上可以看成两个问题……”他拔下笔帽，开始在酒店的玻璃幕墙上书写数学符号，“要证明[DF(c)]的核属于TcM，也就是……”

他继续写着，一边讲解他的逻辑，时不时停下来问Mark是否有疑问；他讲得清楚而熟练，就像曾经无数次帮别人补习过一样。

“……像这样，就证出来了。”

Eduardo盖上笔帽，满意地看了看写满算式的玻璃。

Mark不能形容他的震惊，“……你从哪学的？”他不敢相信一个自称没读完高中的潜水店小工在教他做高数。

Eduardo似乎有一时的难为情，局促地笑了笑，

“去年有个教授在山上的别墅区休假，他借了我几本书。”他用笔杆点点自己的头，“我喜欢和数字打交道，只是这样。”

一位脸色不太好看的大堂经理急着穿过正门走出来，显然是因为有人在玻璃上乱涂写。“对不起，先生，你不能在这里写字。”

Eduardo赶忙道歉，“哦，我知道，对不起，马上就擦掉。”

“是的，我们这就擦掉。”Mark也跟着说。

他担心Eduardo会继续遭到训斥，但这位经理先生还算是好脾气，没有再说什么。

“我们去吃晚饭吧。”Eduardo合上书，塞回Mark怀里。

 

这是他的毕业旅行开始以来，或许也是高中生涯开始以来，最安静的一餐饭。

当他回想过去的四年，除了在家里和父母、姐妹们一起吃，就是和Dustin、Chris这些朋友们在食堂占据属于他们的“宅男桌”。他似乎从没像这样和一个英俊男孩单独坐在餐厅里……他从没有过约会。

“那毕业舞会呢？你没邀请一个舞伴？”Eduardo像是不能相信这个事实。

“我问了一个喜欢的男孩，他拒绝了。我就没再问其他人了。”

烛杯里小小的火苗随着穿堂而过的海风微微抖动。

 

“真遗憾。”

“也不完全是，”Mark切着餐盘里最后一块软壳蟹，“不用租加长车、买礼服什么的，省了不少钱。”

“想看你穿礼服是什么样。”

“我姐姐结婚的时候我会穿，”他随口答道，而后意识到这是个没道理的回答：Eduardo又不会出现在他姐姐的婚礼上。

不，这不是我想说的。他沮丧地想。

他想说的是，Eduardo才是那个适合穿晚礼服的男孩。他能想象这样的细腰窄胯和修长的手脚包裹在贴身剪裁的深色西装里，他会是那个被所有人倾慕的返校节国王……假如他没有出生在圣保罗的一个多难之家。

Eduardo叫了账单，但Mark坚持要自己付账，最后他们妥协于各付一半。

“我们去外面走走吧。”Eduardo提议。

Mark没有反对。

 

天色完全黑了。被礁石撞碎的海浪滑上沙滩追逐着男孩们骨感的脚踝，细细的沙砾在他们脚下聚散。 

“你将来有什么打算？”Mark边走边说。

Eduardo摇摇头，

“将来太远了，让我先做好眼前的事。”

“……你应该去上大学。我是说真的。”Mark尽可能表达了他的笃定。

“等我存够了钱，也许吧。” 

“纽约呢？你还想去纽约吗？”

Eduardo愣了一瞬，像是惊讶于Mark还记得他们初次交谈时说过的话。

“那些……以后再说吧。”

远方的浪声越来越大。零碎的星光也被海上的夜色吞噬。或许是快要下雨了。

“我们该回去了。”Mark说。

Eduardo不置可否，自顾自地向后退开一步，躬身向他行礼，“能请你跳舞吗？”

“什么？”Mark在凛凛的风声里注视着Eduardo向他伸出的手，“这是干什么？”

“你的毕业舞会。”

Eduardo挑起视线望着他，目光熠熠。

这场面真蠢。他这样想着，还是牵住了这个漂亮男孩的手。

“你真的会跳舞吗？”Mark认为自己在调侃，说出口的话音却意外地温柔。

“嘿，给我点信心好吗。”

Eduardo用他的手机播放了一支热带风情的舞曲，牵着Mark在来来去去的清浅潮水里随意摇摆、旋转。

他根本就不会跳舞。Mark想。这太蠢了，我必须阻止他，我必须……

他突然收紧手上的力度，将Eduardo扯进自己窄小的怀抱，用力吻住这个偷走了他心魂的甜蜜祸首。

像个掠食者咬住它的猎物。Mark猜想。

但谁能说得准呢？究竟谁是猎手、谁是猎物呢？

他睁开眼，结束了这个侵略般的吻。

Eduardo在他的臂弯里急促地喘气，被吮过的嘴唇泛着水光。

浪潮反复拍打着他们裸露的小腿，冲刷着沙滩，每次退去的潮水令他们在湿润的沙地上陷得更深。

但Mark不在意这些。

他能注意到的只有Eduardo起伏的胸膛和湿润的双唇。

“我们回酒店去……”Eduardo咕哝着。

“不。”Mark断然否决，“Dustin他们可能在房间里……”

“那怎么……”他没能说完话，Mark的手已经隔着短裤摸上去，惹他轻呼一声。

Mark感到自己的手被挺起的硬物抵着——毫无疑问，Eduardo想要他。

这不足够，当然不。他摸进对方宽松的裤腰，终于将那亟待安抚的躁动青春握在手中。

“你也帮我打……”他低声催促。Eduardo摸着他肋部的手这才滑向它真正被需要的所在。

这是Mark不曾为自己设想过的画面：站在渐渐变冷的海水里，在暴雨欲来的警告般的风声里，和另一个少年舔舌接吻，互相抚慰。

高潮时Eduardo在他耳边发出令人耽溺的呻吟，他无法控制地射了出来。

在他们互相搭着肩离开海岸时，一场大雨落下了。

 

【8】

Mark一夜未眠。

再过两天他就要离开这里，去向他们旅途的下一个目的地。较大概率事件是：他将不会再见到Eduardo，也不会知道这个海滩男孩的命运能否有新的转机。

也许Eduardo习惯了这样的生活。下周他会认识另一个年轻游客，带他游玩，赚点佣金和小费，也许调情、暧昧，甚至上床。而新的一周开始之前，他们又会遗忘彼此。

我能带你走吗？这句话在他心里停留不去，梗得他胸口疼痛。

他在脑子里盘算着自己有限的积蓄，甚至有点懊悔当初没把Synapes卖个好价钱。假如他现在有上百万美元私房钱，也许就能帮助Eduardo摆脱度假村的工作，供他读大学，最终加入他真正向往的事业。他们可以保持联系，甚至可以约会；也许在未来的某一天，作为事业成功的成年人经营一段认真的关系。

当然，这一切都是建立在“Eduardo说的是真话”基础上的假设。

他不愿意揣测Eduardo是否对他有所欺骗，但是某个从夜晚噩梦深处爬上来的阴森声音一直在他耳边喋喋不休：这怎么可能呢？他怎么可能喜欢你？这样的你？

那样一个温柔英俊的男孩为你着迷……这怎么可能发生呢？

“另有目的”至少能让这一切听上去更合理吧。

Mark看过不少关于度假时被骗子钓上的控诉帖子。都是源于他认为这次旅行的“领队”Dustin是个不靠谱的呆瓜，他不得不在网络上查阅所有“值得警惕的景区陷阱”，包括那些在海滩上搭讪富裕游客的年轻男孩。起初只是聊天、游玩，绝不会让你感到他另有所图；等到混熟了，等到你开始不自觉地回应他的大胆调情，甚至有了情欲勾连，他就会抛出一连串“不幸故事”，家庭穷困、父母欠债、弟妹患病……向你寻求资助或只是“临时借来急用”。 当然他不会给你留下太多线索，拿到钱后就像蒸发一样消失无踪，而你自然没有时间和条件去追究，当你意识到他或许并非真心时，往往已经身在半个地球之外。

这不就是所有那些帖子里提到的浪漫骗局？未免也太典型了。

也许他应该就此抽身，至少可以带着完美的幻想回家去。

另一张单人床上的Chris已经沉沉睡去。Mark翻来覆去，仍然没有答案。

他能确定的只有一件事：这个叫Eduardo的男孩将会留驻在他今后许多年的夏日幻梦里。

 

【9】

“我会想你的。”Eduardo靠着他的肩，头发蹭得他脖根发痒。

他们坐在树荫里互相倚靠着，喝着汽水，每隔几分钟就按捺不住要接吻，已经俨然是一对小情侣的做派。

“我们可以写信、打电话……你还没给我留手机号。”Mark装作无意地提醒他。

他能觉察到Eduardo的身体僵了一瞬，又或许只是他的错觉。他祈祷那只是他的错觉。

“等下回酒店写给你。”Eduardo说。

几只果蝠在如云的树冠里攀爬来去，时不时丢下吃剩的果核惊扰游人。Mark不喜欢那些烦人的小动物，但他此时没有余暇去注意它们。

他在头脑里不断复习着今天必须说出的话。

如果你愿意，可以和我一起回纽约。

当然，不是现在，也许明年。我可以帮你准备材料申请大学，我家里人也认识一些有名的老师，可以帮忙推荐；你去复习、考试，拿到必要的成绩单。

我存的钱不多，但多少能帮到你。我家里条件很好，我爸也许会借我钱。钱不是问题，你这么聪明，毕业之后能在纽约找到最好的工作，不用担心钱。

我会帮你找房子，以及其他你需要的。我下学期开始去哈佛念书，离家不远，我们可以经常见面。

这些都是办得到的。

所以我需要你诚实地告诉我，你有没有对我说过假话。

如果你是骗我的，我也不会生气。如果能知道你实际上没什么困难我会很高兴，你可以告诉我。至少我们在一起玩得很开心。

但我希望你能考虑放弃这种……生活方式，你很有天赋，不应该浪费在这种地方。

所以，

“Wardo，”

你有没有需要对我坦白的事？

“什么？”

Eduardo说完，又在他脸上啄了一下。

你确定吗？他在心里问自己。赌上一个原本可以完美收场的假日美梦？

无法做出决断的事实令他感到溺水般的无力。

这时另一个声音打断了他的困顿。

“Eduardo！你在这儿啊！”

Mark循声看去，一个古铜色面孔的中年男人向他们挥着手走过来。

Eduardo条件反射似的放开Mark，从沙滩上一跃而起。

“……Santi。”他听上去异常紧张，“你怎么来了？”

“当然是送你爸爸。”被喊作Santi的大叔摘下墨镜，挂在胸前的口袋边沿。

“什么？我爸来了？！”

“先提醒你，他可不怎么高兴。电话邮件你都不回，还以为你们父子俩闹掰了。”

“不，其实我们……”

Eduardo搭住那人的肩，试图把他带到一旁去私下交谈。Mark知道他应该礼貌地留在原地，不去探听别人的私事。但很显然，Eduardo在隐藏着什么——如果他爸爸是个身负巨额债务的酒鬼，会有人专程送他来海边度假？

况且，Mark从来不是一个拘泥于“礼貌”的人。

“嗨，Santi。”他跨前一步，“我是Mark。听Eduardo说过不少你的事。”

他看到Eduardo听见他撒谎时的诧异眼神，而Santi对此并不怀疑。

“你好，小伙子，”那人大笑着和他握手，又转向Eduardo，“新男朋友？”从他笑弯的眉眼能看出其中的揶揄意味。

“不，我们……”

“是的，”他抢着打断Eduardo的辩解，“这是Santi，没必要害羞，不是吗？”

Santi又笑起来，看样子十分受用。Mark觉得自己没猜错：这人就算不是Eduardo的亲戚，也是胜似亲戚的熟人。

“看来他什么都跟你说了啊，”Santi好像全然没注意到Eduardo煞白的脸色，“他是个好孩子，就是偶尔有点大少爷脾气，别太迁就他。”

Eduardo抿着嘴小幅度摇头像是暗示“不要再说了”，而那位耿直的大叔并没领会，继续说着关于Eduardo是个让他父亲头疼的孩子之类的话题。最终Eduardo只能认命地垂下了头。

“哎呀，我是不是又多话了？好吧，不耽误你们年轻人的时间了……”Santi作势要走，又被Eduardo叫住。

“他在哪儿？”他问道，显然指的是他父亲。

“当然在家里。”大叔抬了抬下巴示意山坡的方向。

Mark抬头看去，远远看得到靠近山顶的那些别墅院落的白色围墙。

“你最好回去吃晚饭，别让他等你，好吗？”那人拍了拍Eduardo的肩。

“……我知道了。”Eduardo在他的年长友人转身离开时自言自语似的说。

 

转过身再次面对Mark之前，Eduardo绝望地深吸了一口气。

Mark双臂抱在胸前，用那双目光锐利的蓝眼睛威胁着。

“那人是谁？”

“……我爸的飞行员。”Eduardo低声答道。

至少他明白他骗不过去了。Mark愤愤想道。

“你爸有私人飞机。”Mark冷冷地陈述着。

“……是的。”

Eduardo仍然低着头，像是不知该做出什么表情才能化解对方的怒气。

“真会演啊。”

“Mark，我可以解释，我……”

“你家在山上的别墅区。你根本不是什么潜水店小工。”

“不，我真的在店里工作，这个度假村是我家开的，我假期都在这边兼职……”

我早该注意到的。Mark想。他从来不会急着回店里上班，动不动“换班”出来玩一天，因为他只是来“帮忙”的小开。难怪他在酒店的玻璃墙上乱写经理也对他毕恭毕敬。

“你妹妹呢？你真的有妹妹？”

“没有。”他嗫嚅着，“我有两个哥哥。”

“为什么骗我？”Mark终于忍不住提高了嗓音，“你不缺钱，我敢说你也不缺男人，你还想要什么？”

Eduardo一时语塞，焦急的神情却没有虚假。

“……在我还小的时候，有人要绑架我勒索我爸，为这个我们搬家搬了很远，”他无奈地比着手势，“所以我爸他有点……紧张过度，他不准我对朋友们说我家的事……我必须让别人相信我是个穷鬼，确保没有骗子或帮派打我的主意。”

“这太离谱了。”Mark说。

“我知道，我知道，我总是为这个跟他吵架……”他苦恼地抓着自己的头发，“但是我也不想你认为我是个纨绔子弟……对不起，Mark，我是打算告诉你的，我是打算今天就告诉你的……”

“你完全可以说你不想聊私事，我又没强迫你讲故事！”

“还不是你一听我是巴西人就觉得是什么‘第三世界的穷孩子’，以为我爸在跟我要钱，我只是顺着你的思路而已！”Eduardo强辩着。 

“……很好。”Mark赌气地点点头，“好极了。”

他转身向着与海岸相反的方向大步走去，几缕白沙被他的脚步扬起。

“不不不，Mark，别走，我真的很抱歉。”

Eduardo追上去抓住他的手，又被他甩开。

“我能怎么办？！你这么酷，这么有趣，如果你知道我只是个没有故事的富二代，你根本不会跟我交往！……我只是想被你注意到！”

Mark没有再回头，感到双脚比戴着铅块时更沉重。

他踩着那些乳白色的细沙，深一脚浅一脚地向酒店方向跋涉。

 

【10】

离开的那天，他没再见到Eduardo。

他记得沙滩在视野里越来越远，直到彻底消失在海平线以下。他试图寻找一个穿着可笑的夏威夷衬衫的细长身影，终究未果。

当他们在愤怒中互相叫嚷时，Eduardo好像说了什么和“交往（dating）”有关的话。

但他没机会搞清楚了。

一个暑假以任何人都想象不到的速度飞快过去了。

新学期到来之前，他得到的只有来自Dustin的不靠谱安慰：他不是超级有钱吗，搞不好哪天就坐着直升机来找你表白啦。

……别瞎扯了。他这样告诉Dustin。

当然不会有那种事发生。生活又不是浪漫喜剧。

他也曾很多次责问自己是否对Eduardo太过苛刻，但这些都没有意义了。

那男孩向他透露过的真实信息少之又少，联系方式也只留了潜水店的座机号码。Mark试过在网上搜索他的名字，只找到零星关于他父亲的信息。

道理是这样没错。Mark想。如果我是个神经过敏的富翁，肯定也不想宝贝儿子的照片和个人信息满天乱飞。

就该有一个可以安全共享个人信息的平台，让你能凭着些许线索找到暑假里错过的艳遇。就该有这样的工具才对。

“Mark，你觉得呢？”

Dustin的声音把他喊回现实。

“觉得什么？”

“社团啊！”

……是的，社团。他们已经是大学生了。

Chris和Dustin的宿舍在他楼下，开学这几天常常跑来串门，谈论着等到大二重新分宿舍的时候设法黑进学校的乐透系统把他们三个分到一起……以及有什么社团值得加入。

Mark对社团招新毫无兴趣，说白了，他想加入的团体可不会在大路边摆摊吆喝。

“别闷着了，我们出去转转！”

Dustin把他从电脑前强行拖走，加入楼下所有那些试图在刚开篇的校园生活中找到归属之处的新生。

也许他的朋友们是对的，他应该尽快融入大学生活，在层出不穷的迎新派对中忘记假期的失意，忘记海水和星光……忘记那个拉丁男孩爽朗的笑容和柔滑的手心。

“也许我们可以加入清唱团。”Dustin四处张望着，“Mark，你觉得清唱团怎么样？”

太蠢了。我们都不会唱歌。他想这样说，但有什么截住了他的视线……也冻结了他的心智。

“Mark？”

他呆在原地，怀疑自己看到的只是幻觉。

“Mark！”Dustin的手在他眼前晃过，但无济于事。

Dustin顺着Mark的视线看出去，就在不远处的草坪后面，挂着“AEPi秋季招新预选”横幅的摊位上，那个大眼睛的棕发男孩坐在桌后百无聊赖的样子。

他的头发似乎剪短了一些，穿着熨烫平整的黑色三件套正装，以及和他年龄不相称的宽领带……没错，的确是那个害得Mark在开学前的日子里几度失眠的沙滩男孩，尽管此刻他看上去是个十足的“哈佛绅士”。

“我没看错吧……”Dustin张大了嘴，惊讶的表情比他的好友更夸张许多。

Mark感到Dustin在他背上猛推一记，附带“上啊！”的眼神。但他远远没有准备好。

我该说什么？

上帝啊。

他听得见自己慌乱的心跳。也许应该先回宿舍去冷静一下。

但太迟了，那个西装男孩也发现了他。

他看到Eduardo的表情在一瞬间凝固，又融化成惊讶和欣喜。那男孩从椅子上站起来，绕过桌子，快步穿过草地，带着秋日的凉风走近他面前。

“……嗨。”Mark说。

“嗨。”

Eduardo没能掩饰住他的激动——Mark熟悉那湿润的眼神和微微起伏的胸膛。

然后呢？Mark紧张地思忖着。他应该说“我好想你”，应该把这个英俊的小绅士推倒在这座古老校园的石板路上狠狠亲吻……但那不是他的风格。生活并不是浪漫喜剧。

“让我猜猜……”Eduardo目不转睛地望着他，“计算机系？”

Mark点头，“你呢？”

“经济学，大二。”

是的。他是说过喜欢和数字打交道。

Eduardo像是在竭力阻止自己绽开一个放肆的笑容，他难以克制的微笑在麻州阴沉的天空下散发着沁人心房的暖意。

Mark双手揣在卫衣口袋里，停在原地不愿意错开视线。那双似乎总在无声诉说的棕色眼睛，令他感到安全和安慰。 

他猜想：这一切都是九月的错。

 

【完】


End file.
